


Sleep Means You're Safe

by Chandler



Series: 5+1 Tony Stark [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War broke me, Civil War would put Satan to shame, Did I mention there was fluff, Fluff, Fluff is needed, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, So is Clint, That movie is the devil I swear, Tony's cute, We all need fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/pseuds/Chandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sometimes just falls asleep, it happens.</p><p>(Or the five times Tony fell asleep on accident and the one time he didn't.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Still need fluff? Well so do I and I am happy to provide! 
> 
> This one might take me a while to finish because it's the last week of school and stuff!  
> Love you all!  
> <3 XD

1.

 

76 hours, 12 minutes, and 32 seconds; that’s how long Tony Stark has been awake. Why? No good reason really, just restoring a 1967 Chevy impala. He had a thing for Supernatural so he got a car and BAM, now she was a real beauty. The car was fixed and now Tony, well Tony was tired as hell, and lazy.

He had been waiting for coffee and sat on the floor; next thing he knows the coffee is done and he can’t get up.

Can’t or won’t was very debatable.

Clint walked in and watched Tony on the ground for a bit before crawling on the floor over to him and laying down in Tony’s lap,

 

“Sup. You look like shit.”

 

“Shut up Katniss.”

 

Clint smiled and stretched like a cat before curling up on him,

 

“I was going to get up you know.”

 

“No you weren’t, you were going to sit here on the floor. Anyway Phil’s out, Natasha’s training, Bucky’s showering, and Steve’s drawing something.

My two lovers are busy and so are yours and _I_ want to cuddle, thus I am here and not leaving.”

 

“…whatever.”

 

Tony wrapped his arms around Clint and closed his eyes, Clint smiled and did the same.

Twenty minutes later Phil, Natasha. Bucky, and Steve walked into the kitchen. They all smiled at the two sleeping men,

 

“Well I guess Tony finished the car.” Bucky said.

 

Phil nodded, “Clint must’ve been bored.”

 

“Lets move them to the couch at least.” Natasha sighed.

 

Phil picked up Clint and Steve, Tony. Both automatically wrapped their arms and legs around them and sighed. Phil and Steve sat on the couch with them; Natasha and Bucky joined their respective lovers and smiled fondly at their boys.


	2. The Cats. (Sorry, Kittens.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony couldn't resist the kittens, he tired for a good ten seconds before he bought them, not he only had to get Bucky and Steve to like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry!!!
> 
> I didn't mean to take so long, I don't even have a good excuse.   
> Sorry guys, I really will try to update more, promise!
> 
> Love you all!   
> <3 XD

2.

 

“Steve!” Tony whined.

 

“No.”

 

“Bucky?” Tony tried.

 

Bucky raised an eyebrow, “Sorry sweetheart.”

 

Tony whined again and crossed his arms, “Why do you hate me so?!”

 

The two men rolled their eyes, “Honestly Tony, you act like we’re taking away your coffee.”

 

Tony made a choking sound at the mere thought of that.

 

“Which we’re not.” Bucky added.

 

Tony gave them his most pleading look, it didn’t work.

 

“Tony you don’t need twelve cats.” Steve stated tiredly.

 

“They’re not cats! …they’re kittens.”

 

“No Tony.” Said Bucky firmly but not lovingly.

 

Tony deflated and looked down at the box in his arms; he wanted them, he bought them, they’re his! Tony smiled mischievously,

 

“If we’ve had them for twenty-four hours we can’t take them back.”

 

“Yes but you’ve only had them for eight.”

 

“So sixteen more hours and then they’re mine.”

 

“Tony…” Steve warned.

 

Tony smiled and ran out of the room,

 

“Jarvis lock the room down!” he shouted.

 

The door closed and locked, trapping Steve and Bucky inside.

 

“Sir, may I remind you that since you’re not in danger the room can be opened in ten minutes.

 

“I know but that gives me enough time to hide. Jarvis I forbid you from telling them where I am, they either find me themselves or not at all.”

 

“Yes sir.” And Tony could have sworn he heard amusement.

 

*          *          *          *          Ten Minutes Later      *          *          *          *

 

Tony had placed the second floor on lockdown while he hid on the eighth floor in his bedroom closet.

He giggled quietly to himself, feeling very pleased with himself.

 

“I’m naming you Cas, cause you have blue eyes. You’re Sam, Dean, Bobby, Charlie, Draco, Harry, Percy, Nico, Jason, Eragon, and Murtagh.”

 

The kittens all climbed out of the box and laid down on Tony in various places purring their heads off.

 

Tony felt his eyes droop, “ _No I have to stay awake for sixteen more hours!_ ”

 

He looked at Draco who was on his knee,

 

“Remind me to tell Jarvis that we need coffee machines in all the closets.”

 

Draco mowed in reply.

 

Tony nodded, “Good.”

 

*          *          *          *          Twelve hours Later     *          *          *          *

 

Steve and Bucky opened the closet door to find both Tony and Natasha covered in kittens.

 

“Jarvis?”

 

“I believe Agent Romanov found Tony after you asked for help and decided to play with the kittens and hide with Sir.”

 

Steve and Bucky sighed and closed the door,

 

“Jarvis let them know we found them at the twelve hour mark.”

 

“Yes Captain Rogers.”

 

They left the room wondering why they were letting the kittens stay but decided to just accept it and go get something to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my grammar and spelling, you know I don't mean to make all the mistakes I do. 
> 
> Thanks to those who have been commenting and to those who have just been emailing, it means a lot.   
> Thanks for reading, love you guys with all my heart!  
> <3 XD


	3. Paperwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest one out of the bunch but hopefully still enjoyable.  
> LOVE YOU GUYS!  
> <3 XD

“Anthony Edward Stark, sit your ass down and fill out the paperwork!”

 

“Phil!’ Tony whined.

 

“No Tony. Peppers been on my ass about making you do this paperwork. Now fill it out so you can go.”

 

Tony slumped on the table and gave Phil his best puppy dog look, Phil was neither moved nor impressed.

Tony, realizing he was defeated, sat up and stuck his tongue out at Phil,

 

“Fine, whatever. I’ll do the stupid paperwork.”

 

Phil smiled to himself and started doing his own paperwork.

 

*          *          *          *          One Hour Later           *          *          *          *

 

Phil finally finished all of his paperwork finally and looked to see how Tony was doing.

Tony had very little left to do but had fallen asleep his pencil.

Phil sighed and smiled fondly at Tony, he supposed he could do the rest for the sleeping man.

He stretched his arms before starting on Tony’s remaining paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing, hope you like it.  
> <3 XD


	4. Jarvis

4.

“Alright J, let’s blast the music and get started.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“ _Carry on my wayward son,_

_For there’ll be peace when you are done,_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don’t you cry no more!”_

“Aw, Jarvis! You do love me!”

 

There was no reply but the music is louder.

Tony smiled at the book before him; since his mind moved so fast Tony needed background noise in order for him to read.

This time he had decided to read “Sharp Objects” by Gillian Flynn, he’d finished “Gone Girl” in an hour so this should only take him around thirty minutes or so.

*          *          *          *          47 minutes later          *          *          *          *

 

“JARVIS!”

 

“Yes sir?”

 

“The book! The book Jarvis!”

 

If Jarvis had eyes he would have rolled them, “Did you not like the twist sir?”

 

Tony made a strangled noise,

 

“Shall I start reading the 5th Harry Potter book?”

 

Tony threw himself down with a huff, Jarvis took that as a yes and opened up his book files.

Jarvis began reading the lines and by the third chapter Tony had calmed down and by the seventh he had passed out.

Jarvis stopped reading and dimmed the lights,

 

“Sleep well sir.”


	5. Con's to fanfiction

5.

Tony blinked twice then screamed loudly as the pain registered.

 

Bucky burst into the room ready to attack then stopped cold at the sight before him.

 

The room, was fine.

 

Tony, was fine.

 

The Starkpad, was not.

 

“…Tony?”

 

“I forgot!” Tony shouted.

 

Bucky frowned, “Forgot what?”

 

“I forgot! I read the summary and it sounded good, so I read the stupid thing!”

 

“Okay”

 

“What do you mean okay you heartless bastard! It hasn’t been updated since April 13, **_2013_**!

I JUST READ PERCY JACKSON FANFICTION THAT HASN’T BEEN UPDATED IN THREE FUCKING YEARS AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS OKAY!!!!!!”

 

Oh. Bucky sighed, now he understood.

 

“Jarvis, would you please turn on Adventure Time?”

 

“Yes Master Barnes.”

 

A screen appeared in front on the bed as Bucky climbed in and pulled Tony until he was in his lap.

Tony crossed his arms with a pout as he made plans to track this author down and make them update but as Ice King tried to watch secret tapes with Finn and Jake he slowly lost interest.

By the end of the episode Tony was emotionally exhausted and his brain shut down; Bucky smiled fondly into Tony’s hair as the smaller man slept soundly.

Tony was such a nerd that is was adorable.

Bucky blinked when he noticed that they had four kittens watching t.v. with them but shrugged it off.

Whatever, he had Tony right now and that’s all that mattered.


	6. +1

+1

Steve at on the couch with his feet up as he sketched random things that popped into his head while Bucky sat on the floor in front of him playing Kingdom Hearts II.

Both were satisfied with what they were doing and planned to do it for a while.

Tony however was sitting on the couch bored as could be. The kittens were off somewhere, Phil was doing paperwork, Natasha was on a mission, and Tony had no clue where anyone else was.

 

“Steve!” Tony whined, “Pay attention to me, I’m bored!”

 

“Ask Bucky.” Steve replied without looking up.

 

“Bucky’s doing important things, this levels hard.”

 

Bucky winked at Tony then went back to putting his full attention on the game.

 

“Take a nap then.”

 

“Nooooo!” Tony huffed, glaring at Steve.

 

Steve didn’t seem bothered by it.

Tony crawled into the other man’s lap with a pout,

 

“Pay attention to me!”

 

Steve sighed and set his notebook down before wrapping his arms around the other man,

 

“Fine. But we’re taking a nap.”

 

“Okay Cap.” Tony said while soaking up the warmth he now had.

 

Tony tucked his head under Cap’s chin and closed his eyes, Steve chuckled and kissed the top of his head before closing his eyes too.

When Bucky paused his game to go to the bathroom he smiled at his two cuddling boys; how he got so lucky he’ll never know. But he doesn’t care much either, they were happy and that’s what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, love you guys!  
> <3 XD

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me and my bad grammar and spelling!  
> Also serious side for a bit that has nothing to do with the fic, has anyone ever tried to stop cutting? I'm in the middle of that right now and let me tell you, it's one of the hardest things I've ever done. Ugh whatever, -_- Love you all and thanks for reading!  
> <3 XD


End file.
